The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Serenade.
Serenade is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with an intensive-red flower color, single flower form, and dark green foliage with a pronounced dark zonation.
Serenade was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Rheinberg, FRG, in 1982-83. The female parent was an unnamed seedling. The male parent of Serenade was also an unnamed seedling.
Serenade was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Guenter Duemmen in 1984 in a controlled environment in Rheinberg.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Serenade was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 1984 in a controlled environment in Rheinberg by a technician working under formulations established and supervised by Guenter Duemmen. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in July 1984 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Serenade are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Serenade has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Rheinberg under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Serenade which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large umbel; PA0 2. Large diameter of the corolla; PA0 3. Strong zonation of the foliage; and PA0 4. Dark green foliage;
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventors, the most similar in comparison to Serenade is Bundeskanzler. In comparison to Bundeskanzler, Serenade has a larger umbel, and a stronger zonation of the foliage.